Quand la proie devient chasseur
by Hadurra
Summary: Une histoire de retrouvailles, mais surtout un cycle de chasse et de captures ininterrompu.


Les Discalmer: Les splendides athlètes qui vous sont présentés ici appartiennent, de même que tout l'univers de Vampire Knight à Matsuri Hino, je ne fais, pour ma part, que les détourner du droit chemin pour mon amusement personnel.

Avertissement: Il va y avoir du yaoi, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, ca évitera à tous un certain désagrément. Si ca ne vous dérange pas, ma modeste petite fic vous est totalement ouverte

Note de l'auteur : c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic, soyez donc indulgent avec ma pauvre personne. Si des détails vous chiffonnent (ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas outre mesure), ne soyez pas timide, laissez un commentaire, il n'y a que par la critique que je compte progresser et ainsi effacer le plus possible d'erreurs.

Bonne lecture !

**Première nuit**

Yagari poussa la porte du bureau, avança, lentement, calmement. Cigarette au bec, il jetait un regard périphérique, et vérifiait ainsi par la même que la pièce était totalement déserte.

- Egal à toi-même…

Où trouver un directeur, si ce n'est dans son bureau ? Cette logique, pourtant évidente à bien du monde ne s'appliquait pas à ce cher Cross. Elles étaient rares, les fois où il l'y avait rencontré, mais peut être étais-ce parce que c'était lui ? Peut être que « sa petite Yuki », ou ce gamin de Zero, eux, veinards inconscients de leur chance, ils y avaient droit, à ce directeur aussi fuyant qu'un fantôme. Cette espèce d'abruti idéaliste.

Calmement, placidement, il prit donc place dans le saint des saint, le siège du grand, du vénérable directeur qui prenait sa pause café dans un placard à balais ou dans les toilettes pour dames, où sait-il encore quel endroit totalement improbable, pourvu qu'on ne l'y retrouve que par miracle, ou bien avec un détecteur à directeurs buissonniers ultra performant.

Le silence. Il emplissait la pièce, accompagnant les volutes de fumée qui lentement s'échappaient de sa cigarette incandescente, et futur pitoyable mégot qui rejoindrait l'armée des cadavres imbibés de nicotine déjà créés par ses soins et ses poumons. Zero. Il l'avait vu, ce soir. A peine arrivé que déjà il avait senti l'aura d'un vampire prêt à mordre. Et qui avait-il vu au bout de cette piste si ce n'est son idiot d'élève s'abaissant au plus pitoyable de sa condition ? Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour avant qu'il ne dégaine et tire. Zero, son Zero, s'abaisser au rang de ces animaux qu'il lui avait apprit à chasser ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Ces joyeuses retrouvailles lui avaient également permit de faire connaissance avec « la petite Yuki ». Une vraie mine à ennuis potentiels, celle là. Rien qu'en voyant les regards que cet abruti aux cheveux mercure lui lançait, on peut aisément deviner tous les soucis, et toutes les souffrances qu'elle lui apportera, ou bien qu'elle lui apporte déjà. C'est une douleur qui se garde, qui fait plus de bien de que mal certains ont dit, mais une douleur en reste une, qu'importe le degré de masochisme de la personne à qui elle s'impose. Et ce regard… Le même regard droit, ferme et résolu que sa mère. Un regard qui vous prend aux tripes et vous fait sentir comme le plus chétif des gamins. Le genre de regards qu'il n'aime pas croiser. Personne n'aime se sentir petit face à qui que ce soit, qu'un soit humain, vampire ou hunter.

La situation avait bien failli dégénérer, avant que l'autre ahuri à lunettes n'arrive et ne brise l'ambiance avec la même délicatesse qu'un éléphant dansant la samba dans un magasin de porcelaines. Le simple fait de le voir et s'exciter dans tous les sens lui avait définitivement ôté toute velléité meurtrière.

Lentement, ses pensées avaient alors dérivé vers l'occupant officiel de ce fauteuil. Il était où, maintenant ? Que faisait-il, à quoi il pensait, quand rentrerait-il ? Sa cigarette était maintenant consommée, mais c'était un tout autre feu qui brûlait en lui, sous la cendre de son apparent flegme. Deux mois. Deux longs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, touché, senti. Deux mois de trop.

L'attente se poursuivit, jusqu'à ce que les secondes deviennent minutes, puis heures. Lentement, le Hunter avait fermé les yeux, et, songeant simplement contempler le temps qui passe, voilà que Morphée l'avait capturé insidieusement par surprise.

Le temps passait, lentement, rapidement, avec cette spécificité qui fait que le sommeil enlève tout repère. Et Tôga rêvait. Une armée des ombres, des contrées obscures où simplement quelques silhouettes se détachaient, félines, dangereusement félines, se mouvant avec la fluidité écœurante d'un serpent s'apprêtant à bondir, les crochets luisant de venin à l'air. La moindre de ses fibres le lui hurlait. Vampire. Monstre, _proie._ Et puis au-delà de tout cela, comme une accalmie dans la tempête, des yeux. Un regard. _Son_ regard clair, mordoré, droit, ferme. Ce regard qu'il lui a suffit de croiser un jour pour que à jamais une chaîne le relie à lui. Définitivement.

- Réveille-toi, paresseux !

En sursaut, l'intéressé se fit arracher à la contemplation de ces deux prunelles au pays des merveilles, pour se retrouver face à son propre reflet dans des lunettes portées près, très près de ce qu'il voyait se refléter.

-Toi… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix lui fit l'effet du grondement extrêmement amical de l'ours fraîchement sortit de ses longs mois d'hibernation. Discrètement, il se gratta la gorge tandis que l'ahuri blond en face de lui se reculait en esquissant une grimace heurtée parfaitement théâtrale et tirant légèrement sur le ridicule en fonction du point de vue. Voyant cette mimique, le brun ne put que s'empêcher de grimacer d'un air grognon et agacé.

-Maiiiiiiiiiis ! C'est méchannnnnt !

Ce ton geignard, ce qu'il pouvait le détester. Bougon, il s'était redressé en position assise, une main dans ses cheveux à les gratter, et son unique œil fixant cet homme qui maintenant lui faisait tout un discours pour raconter à quel point il était méchant de lui dire bonjour de cette manière, et qu'il se plaindrait auprès de la Guilde, parce que visiblement, elle n'était plus du tout ce qu'elle était et que c'était intolérable, et que la paix ne se ferait pas de cette manière si personne n'y mettait du sien, et ce dès le réveil, et que, et que…

-… Et puis c'est à moi de te demander ce que tu fais dans MON fauteuil !

Avait alors conclu le directeur, une main sur la hanche, debout sur son bureau, exhibant alors fièrement ses chaussons panda, un doigt victorieux pointé vers son visage, et le visage pitoyablement baigné de larmes et de morve afin de donner tout le ridicule possible à une telle position.

-Kaien… C'est moi ou tu as un tablier rose ?

Il y eut un grand silence, uniquement rompu par le cliquetis régulier de l'horloge derrière eux. Le Hunter fixait le directeur, et celui-ci lui rendait son regard. Tic, tac. Et puis subitement, le vénérable directeur Cross lui fit un sourire en tranche de courge avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Je vois que tu es bien réveillé !

L'agacement du Hunter remonta d'un cran, avant de subitement retomber, comme un soufflet qui s'écraserait pitoyablement sur lui-même car sa cuisson a été lamentablement ratée. Yagari poussa un long, profond, et désabusé soupir avant de se lever pour faire valoir ses huit centimètres de plus face à de directeur burlesque et visiblement déchaîné.

-Je suis venu te voir, comme demandé. Ah, et au passage, te parler de Zéro.

Il avait beau faire le pitre, le directeur comprit immédiatement au ton de sa voix qu'il y avait un souci. Alors chacun prit place dans un fauteuil, Cross dans le sien, et écouta le récit du Hunter placidement, sans rien montrer de ses pensées, même pas ses yeux dans la mesure où son regard était oblitéré par ces culs de bouteille ridicules, et puis ensuite répondait, expliquait son point de vue, pourquoi il était intervenu au lieu de le laisser faire son devoir de Hunter jusqu'au bout, ou bien même l'avoir empêché de donner une correction mémorable à ce gamin imprudent.

- … Je lui ai ordonné de se rendre dans sa chambre et d'y rester le temps qu'il se calme.

-C'est ton élève, à toi de décider.

Le contraste entre ce directeur papa poule, puis cet homme calme et froid était toujours aussi saisissant. Tôga piocha une cigarette dans sa poche, et l'alluma. Tout de suite après, voilà que Kaien s'était penché par-dessus son plan de travail pour lui confisquer sa sucette à cancer, sa vie, sa drogue quotidienne, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas sauter à la gorge de cet imbécile heureux parfaitement conscient et fier de l'être.

-C'est pas bon pour tes poumons !

Yagari avait immédiatement froncé les sourcils, s'apprêtant à lui répliquer vertement que ses poumons, si il voulait se les goudronner tout seul comme un grand, et bien il le ferait sans l'avis de personne, mais voilà que les mots s'étaient bloqués d'eux-mêmes dans sa gorge alors que ses doigts fins et frais se saisissaient de son menton. Un long et électrisant frisson lui descendit le long de la colonne suite à la rencontre de leurs lèvres. Cross avait un goût sucré, tentant. Cerise, peut être. Yagari le soupçonnait de se mettre du gloss, mais il n'avait encore jamais réussi à le prendre en plein flagrant délit de cosmétiques. En attendant, il ne pouvait être qu'accro à ses baisers sans réussir à s'en défaire. La clope n'est rien à côté.

-Tu vois ? Sans cigarette, il n'y a pas de goût désagréable. C'est mieux pour s'embrasser.

Légèrement confus, Yagari n'avait rien su répliquer, il avait simplement mollement hoché la tête, et ensuite avait continué son entretient avec le directeur. Yagari n'est pas un imbécile heureux, loin de là, mais lorsqu'on l'a par surprise de la sorte, il éprouve des difficultés à aligner trois pensées cohérentes à la suite, et ce fourbe d'ahuri en est parfaitement conscient, et il en abuse.

Une heure durant, ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, et de beaucoup de choses. La conversation allait, venait, volait d'un sujet à un autre sans qu'on ne sache le lien entre eux, et sans qu'on le cherche non plus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le blond se relever qu'il réalisa que cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils conversaient tous les deux.

-Vient, on va te trouver une chambre. Tu commences demain soir.

Savourant ce silence qui venait de s'installer, il n'avait fait que le suivre calmement au travers des couloirs. Kaien n'était plus en train de sautiller et répandre tout autour de lui des fleurs et des commentaires stupides, et c'était une excellente chose. Bien meilleur encore, il avait ôté cette horreur rose à franges. Perdu dans ses pensées, le Hunter le regardait marcher, suivait avec une fascination hypnotisée le balancement soyeux de ses cheveux réunis en une queue de cheval. Suavement, la sensation de ses doigts glissant dedans, leur odeur, musquée mais néanmoins agréable lui revint avec une force saisissante, comme si il était déjà en train de lui ôter cet élastique emprisonnant cet or liquide qui semblait l'appe...

-Voilà, c'est ta chambre. L'aile est peu utilisée, tu seras tranquille.

Encore une fois, on l'avait arraché à ces rêveries qui le retenaient dans un monde qui pourtant ne cessait de le happer.

-Oh, il n'y a personne ?

Un sourire en coin avait étiré ses traits. Un démon murmurait son oreille. Un démon pour lequel il ne s'empêchait point de tendre une oreille attentive. Tellement attentive qu'il en oubliait même d'écouter sa réponse dont il n'avait rien à faire, il la connaissait déjà. Ses yeux se contentaient de suivre le mouvement indécemment aguicheur de ses lèvres.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus et s'en saisisse, brusquement, presque violemment tandis que ses doigts se glissaient dans cette chevelure qui avait semblé l'appeler et qu'il saisit fermement, tandis que son corps se plaquait contre celui de cet homme qui le tentait, et auquel il ne parvenait plus à résister. Lentement, sa langue glissa sur la lèvre inférieure de cet être dont il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il était la proie ou le prédateur.

-Tiens-moi compagnie. Avait-il glissé contre ces lèvres entrouvertes et rougies.

Au-delà de l'ordre pourtant clairement audible, on pouvait tout de même y entendre une demande formulée à demi-mots, une supplique timide que seuls les initiés pouvaient déceler. Devant le silence du directeur, Tôga avait alors commencé à lui lever ses lunettes, et ainsi avait rencontré le regard qui se cachait derrière elles. Et le Hunter se sentit fondre. Ces yeux, si fermes, si droits, c'étaient eux qui l'avaient fait sombrer dans son étreinte. C'étaient ces yeux qui l'avaient irrémédiablement lié à lui sans qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose que se laisser entraîner par ce courant bien trop fort pour sa simple volonté. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, voilà déjà que sa conscience était saturée de désir pour l'homme, et pour cette âme qu'on devinait à travers ce miroir mordoré.

L'homme derrière les lunettes était un guignol, un papa poule maladroit et envahissant. Mais le Hunter qui lui ne se cachait plus derrière ces deux pitoyables morceaux de verre, il ne souriait pas. Il ne demandait ni ne suppliait, il prenait. L'être qui agissait ne bougeait plus avec cet empotement tout à fait humain, mais se mouvait avec une grâce féline qui attirait inexorablement le regard, qui parfois révulsait tant on pouvait voir que ce corps appartenait à un prédateur né pour la chasse. Et la mort.

La métamorphose, du guignol au fauve était toujours aussi perturbante, saisissante, mais surtout fascinante. Et c'est fasciné qu'il se laissa fougueusement embrasser.

-Je me demandais jusqu'à quel point tu allais tenir… Avait alors susurré l'ancien hunter tandis qu'il l'entraînait dans la chambre.

Leurs vêtements ne furent pas longs à se semer dans la pièce, au gré hasardeux de leurs lancers, tels deux petits poucets qui ainsi marquaient le chemin du retour vers les convenances et la distance. Mais pour le moment, ils s'enfonçaient dans cette voie qui les mènerait à une intimité sensuelle et délétère.

Le dos nu du Hunter rencontra le matelas souple et aéré. La pensée qu'il semblait avoir été préparé il y a peu fut vite chassée par la nudité du directeur qui était venue couvrir la sienne. Son bras se referma sur les hanches assez fines de l'homme tandis que celui-ci reprenait possession de sa bouche avec une force et une autorité dans le geste qui le priva délicieusement de ses forces. Instinctivement, la main du hunter était retournée se loger dans les mèches dorées de cette proie qui se laissait capturer sans opposer la moindre résistance, même de principe.

Il n'y avait pas de mots entre eux, pas de tendresses, pas de promesses. Les mots passaient par leurs yeux qui ne se lâchaient que rarement, par leurs mains qui redécouvraient leurs corps, par leurs désirs qui, unis, faisaient naître en eux un feu nullement réprimé. Les mains dans ses cheveux, il l'embrassait, encore et encore, avec la même fièvre qu'un naufragé qui reprendrait son souffle après une longue apnée forcée. Comme deux bêtes affamées, ils s'étaient jetés à l'assaut l'un de l'autre, sans aucune douceur. C'était un acte passionnel, à la limite du violent, sans aucun but que d'étancher une soif qui était devenue dévastatrice au fur et à mesure du temps qui coulait inexorablement.

Ses soupirs étaient ses mots d'amour, ses gémissements ses promesses d'éternité, ses cris ses preuves de tendresse. Assis dans le lit, lui sur lui, un bras autour de ses hanches, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de son visage métamorphosé par désir et plaisir combinés, de ce corps animal rendu spectral par le reflet de la lune sur sa peau luisante tandis qu'il allait et venait en lui, porté par la fièvre de l'homme qui rentre chez lui après des années d'errance.

Ils perdirent la notion du temps, et même des autres, ne ressentant plus que pour eux-mêmes. Quatre heures durant, ils jouèrent, se reposèrent quelques instants, parlèrent beaucoup, se chamaillèrent parfois, jusqu'à sombrer finalement, épuisés, dans l'étreinte réparatrice de Morphée.


End file.
